In many sports, various personal equipment components are required (or recommended) for participation or safety. For example, in baseball or softball, typical equipment includes items such as bats, balls, helmets, and gloves. In addition, various other personal items are often present at sporting events or practices such as sports drinks and towels. As a result, in a confined area such as a dugout, equipment and other items can easily become cluttered and disorganized leading to safety hazards and equipment damage when players run in and out of the dugout. The present invention features a dugout organization system for baseball or softball equipment for use by a participant in a dugout.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.